


Rising

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Albel, early in the morning.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rising

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'real'

Albel was up with the sun, staring at the early-morning oranges for a moment before turning to start on his own day. His arm needed work-- That was nothing knew. He flexed it a couple of times before throwing himself into a chair and twisting enough that he could reach everything necessary. 

It didn't take long; Albel was used to this. But it was far easier to just keep the entire thing on and with him at all times and... Enough of it was still real, beneath metal. 

Sometimes it just... 

The sun was still rising. 

Time to go train.


End file.
